Love Breaks the spell
by Jadenandalexis4eva
Summary: After Alexis is possessed by the Society of Light, and becomes a cold hearted woman, Jaden must free her before it's too late.  This happens directly after the duel with Chazz.  Lot's of JadenXAlexis.  I'd say one of my best stories.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love breaks the spell:**

**A/N: This is the way I wanted Alexis to break the societies Control, I hated it when she was in the Society of Light she was a real bi-atch and Alexis isn't like that. So with that in mind I wrote this, it takes place after the duel with Chazz, and few days after the fact as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 1: The lover's confession**

At Slifer Red:

"_Don't you guys see? I'm glad I lost" _Alexis words still rang in Jaden's head. There was no way that Alexis would have liked losing a duel. No matter what she was never satisfied with second best, and he just knew something was very wrong. Chazz had done something very evil to her, he must have brainwashed her, turning her against her true friends. "ALEXIS!" Jaden screamed in his dorm room, throwing himself out of bed, his nightmares had been getting worse as the days that followed Alexis' conversion to the Society rolled on. He wished he could have told her how he felt. How much she meant to him, how much he loved her. (Wow I just took a line from Chazz-anova, Episode 47 season 1, I need better material.)

She was everything to him, a great duelist, a beautiful woman, and now he was losing her. She'd become Cold and distant, her once warm and open heart, had become dark and frozen, and to make it worse she was taking it out on everyone, even Jaden. _I know she loves me_ Jaden thought to himself, _nothing can break us apart, I promised to always protect her, and how did I repay her, I stood by and just let her turn to that evil! _Jaden began to silently cry, this was something that was very new to him, this feeling of deep passion, to something other than his cards, Alexis was all that mattered now, he had to get her back.

"I'll save you Alexis, I promise" Jaden sobbed, "I won't let that evil society take over my true friend, I know you're in there somewhere and I'm gonna find you." Syrus woke up, "Hey Jay who ya talking to?" The blue-haired Ra asked, "Oh no one Sy" Jaden stammered, he hadn't realized that he was talking out loud, "Ok then" Syrus said in that disbelieving tone, "but if you wanna talk, you know" "Yeah Sy thanks bud" Jaden said his voice was quaking. "Hey Sarge" the muscle bound Hassleberry said jumpin out of bed, "everythin all right?" "Yes" Jaden answered with a little more irritation in his voice. _God I said I'm ok I'm ok, but I'm not Ok, I know I'm not ok, I gotta save her, I can't live without her_ he felt it rising out of him, he couldn't contain it any longer.

"Alright, guys I'll level with ya, No I'm not ok" Jaden answered, "now listen, ever since I got here, I thought all I wanted to do was win duels, and maybe one day take on Yugi himself, then I met her, Alexis Rhodes, the most beautiful, wonderful, caring, smart, woman I'd ever seen, an Obelisk yes, but I really didn't care, I knew I wanted her, to hold her, to be near her, to love her, I'm in love with Alexis guys, I can't help it, if given the chance, I'd give up dueling just to be with her."

The 2 roomies looked dumbfounded, there was no way that this was actually Jaden, Hassleberry jumped at him and began shaking his body, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE SARGE?! JAY COME BACK JAY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" "Stop it" Syrus pleaded, "it's still Jay but he's in love for the first time, trust me I know how it feels" Syrus blushed, "Umm Jay, listen, Alexis has been really cruel since that duel with Chazz, she doesn't seem like the same woman, she's gone man I'm sorry to say it but she's our enemy now."

"I know guys but maybe there's one thing I can do to save her, I'm going out for a while, don't follow me this is something I have to do on my own." Jaden winked and left the 2 in the dorm still dumbfounded. _I'll save you Alexis, not with Cards, not with disks, but my heart I'll tell you how I feel, I know I can break through to you. _Syrus and Hassleberry just climbed back into bed, and then shot a glance back to the desk, Jaden had left his deck sitting there, he wasn't gonna duel Alexis he was going to try to talk her back to her oldself.

At the White dorm:

"ALL HAIL THE LIGHT, ALL HAIL THE LIGHT" The brainwashed students shouted together, "Yes my children" Sartorious sneered, "give yourselves to the light, and be re-born" Sartorious let out an evil laugh, "Now there's a certain duelist that I need to join our little group Jaden Yuki, he needs to be shown the light" Sartorious snickered, "Now go and find him." With that the students left to find the chosen duelist.

All except for Alexis, she went to her room. She was still getting used to her, new life, _how could I have been so blind, how could I not have seen how the light? it was all Jaden's fault, he kept me from the truth, I'll never forgive him _this was her head talking, but there was still good in her heart, _You don't mean that Alexis, you know you're in love with Jaden, you know he feels the same… Oh stop it, The society is the only truth you've ever had, don't listen to that idiotic voice of love, what's love anyways? Another word for pain, that's all love is _Alexis couldn't keep herself straight, had she really been brainwashed? Or was it just her eyes had been opened and she still had her doubts? She was in such an emotional frenzy, she didn't see Jaden enter the room.

"Alexis" Jaden said, Alexis spun around, "Jaden?" Alexis said icily, "What a fortunate surprise this is" Alexis sneered, "I suppose you're here to join us, you've finally come to your senses haven't you Jaden?" Jaden looked directly into her eyes, "Alexis I'll never join the Society of Light, not in a million years, and you know what? You wouldn't either" Jaden shot back,

Alexis gave him an angry glare, "Yeah right Jaden, don't you see, my eyes are open, I can finally see the truth, master Sartorious was right, I was missing a huge part of my life, before I joined up with the Society, and now it's complete, I don't need you and I certainly don't need anyone else." Each of those words hit Jaden, like a ton of bricks, "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT LEX!" Jaden screamed at her, "Yeah right Dork" Alexis shot back, "I've had enough talk now let's duel" she lit up her duel disk.

"Lex?" Jaden asked, "do you see a duel disk on my wrist?" Jaden asked. "Do you see my deck with me?" "I didn't come here to duel, I came here to confess to you" Alexis shot another glare, "Yeah right, go back to your pit of a dorm get your disk and deck then I'll talk to you"

Alexis said, "until then I don't wanna hear from you, but you know what, Master Sartorious will be happy to know you're here" Alexis went to go alert Sartorious, "ALEXIS STOP!" Jaden shouted again, "look at me, It's Jaden, don't you remember me?" "There's something I need to tell you" "Save it Dork" Alexis said, "I'm not talking to you, but you'll be talking to master Sartorious" Alexis went to leave again, "Alexis" Jaden said, "Look deep in my eyes, and try to remember, don't you remember?" "Alexis, I'm…I'm… I'm

in

love

with

you!"

Jaden blurted out, Alexis took a step back, she stammered "N-no you're not!" "You're trying to blind me again, you don't love me!" Those words stung Jaden but he kept on with the speech, "You know it's true Alexis, and I know you feel the same way about me!"

"No I don't!" Alexis said, "I only love the.." Jaden grabbed her shoulders, and pressed his lips hard against hers, she fought him at first, until that same voice came through from her heart, _I don't need this society, I have him, he's right, Sartorious is evil,_ her brain came through with other ideas _throw him off, throw him off, he's trying to keep you blind to the truth, he's not your friend, he's your enemy, _her emotions were a flurry. All of a sudden she realized her heart was right.

_He loves me, he loves me, that's all I ever wanted from him, for him to tell me he loves me, and I love him, NO NO _her brain shouted, but she'd long since put her brain on the back burner, and began to kiss Jaden. It was quite an intense moment, pure passion, and nothing more, but still Alexis' heart began to warm again, the ice around it had melted. Finally they broke the kiss, Alexis looked lovingly at Jaden, "Jaden... I.. I… I didn't know that I meant that much to you" the icy glare that she'd started with was gone, replaced by her usual beautiful look of confidence.

"Well Lex, you've been one of if not my best friend since I met you." "I'd never let anything happen to you, I made that promise a long time ago and now you're back" Jaden said his heart was on cloud 9, "I'm in love with you too Jaden, the Society tried to take that away from me" Alexis continued, "but you came to me, and saved me, thank God for you Jaden Yuki."

Tears started to form in her eyes, "How could you take me back after these past few days, I've called you names, I've insulted your friends, how…" Jaden just placed his fingers over her lips, and kissed her again, "you mean that much to me Lex, I'd forgive you for anything wrong you did." He wiped the tears off her face and kissed her cheeks, "I love you Alexis, I always have, and I always will." Another kiss ensued, but it was broken by a commotion downstairs, "I don't care, we have to show everyone the light," Chazz snarled,

"Oh no it's Chazz, run Jaden" Alexis said almost pushing him out the window. "Not without you, stay with me Alexis" Jaden said, "I'll keep you from this evil, please just stay with me" Alexis nodded, and they both made their way down the tree branches, and onto the grass below, off to the Slifer Red dorm. Alexis was finally free, she was with Jaden, and she had her heart back, what more could she want?

Chazz heard the lovers on the balcony, "HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME?" Chazz Seethed, "I LOVE HER, NOT JADEN, SHE'D SEEN THE LIGHT, HOW'D SHE GO FOR THAT DORK?" Chazz raged like a wildfire, "I'll get her back, and if I have to I'll kill Jaden to do it!" With that he went to find Master Sartorious, Jaden would pay with his life for this.

**A/N: So that's chapter 1. I can put up more if you guys wanna see more but I have to get reviews on it, so Read and review please! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Breaks The Spell:**

**A/N: Ok guys sorry it took so long to get this up, but I needed to sort out my ideas before going ahead, so as we know Jaden and Alexis have run off from the white dorm and Chazz has gone berserk, Alright so here we go the long awaited chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX!**

**Chapter 2: Violence and heartbreak**

**ALERT! ALERT!: THE FINAL SCENE OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VIOLENCE THAT MAY BE UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.**

"Master Sartorious! MASTER!" Chazz screamed in rage as he ran down the hall. "Yes Mr. Princeton what is it?" asked the leader of the Society of Light, "Alexis is gone, she left our society" Chazz answered in a panic, "I saw her leave with that slacker Jaden Yuki." Sartorious just stood with his back to Chazz, _hmph, it doesn't matter _Sartorious thought to himself, _one insignificant duelist won't change the ultimate destiny of my society, still this could be promising Alexis is with Jaden now, and she could lead me right to him_, "What are your orders master?" Chazz asked impatiently, Sartorious still sat silently, "Master?" Chazz said, hoping that he'd give him the order to chase down Alexis. "Leave her be Chazz" Sartorious said sternly turning over one of his tarot cards. "Leave her BE?" Chazz lashed at Sartorious, "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME…" Chazz was cut off by Sartorious, "Mr. Princeton am I not the leader of this Society?" Chazz nodded, "Did I not show you that everyone has a destiny to be shown this light?" Chazz nodded again, "So why do you question my judgement?" Asked Sartorious, Chazz was getting even more steamed by the second.

"Because, Alexis is not only a pretty face, she's also one of our best duelists, we can't just let her turn away from the light right?" Chazz asked, he hoped that would convince Sartorious, "Oh come now, Mr. Princeton" Sartorious said, finally facing Chazz "we already have many duelists engaged with our little club, I'm sure one loss isn't going to hurt." Chazz couldn't believe what he was hearing, _is this the same man who showed me the light and now he's letting someone just walk away, I won't stand for it! _Chazz thought to himself again, "YOU'RE A PHONY YOU KNOW THAT MASTER YOU SAY YOU WANT TO SHOW PEOPLE THE LIGHT BUT ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HELP YOURSELF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US!!!!" Chazz bellowed at him, "MR. PRINCETON!" Sartorious was now staring to get angry at Chazzs' insolence, "ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT AND I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU TOO ARE TURNED AWAY FROM THE LIGHT AND BACK INTO THE DARKNESS!" Chazz cowered in fear "I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry, but…"

"No buts Mr. Princeton" Sartorious broke in, "now please leave me alone, I have work to do." With that Sartorious' eyes lit up into a bright shade of purple, causing Chazz to lose his free will momentarily. Chazz said nothing, he just turned and walked out of the room. _To be honest, I don't even need him but still I'll keep him around, it's so much fun to keep my pawns doing my dirty work_ Sartorious gave an evil grin, "SOON THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL SEE THE LIGHT!" he shouted victoriously, "But first I must posses the soul of the chosen one the one Duelist who can defy destiny!" With that he sat back down and began to think up his plan to get Jaden to join his society. Meanwhile after leaving the room, Chazz regained his will shaking his head left and right a few times he realized that he had to go after Alexis.

_I'll prove to her that she needs me, and that the society is the only way _Chazz thought to himself, _I swear Alexis one day you'll realize you love me, and then we'll forget all about that dork Jaden and his little pals. _Finally he got back to his room, and sat in thought for a while. "Man Boss you look stressed, you should take it easy." Ojama Yellow came out to talk, this really wasn't the time for Chazzs' little friend, "Hey Get outta here, would ya, I'm tryin to think" Chazz ordered the Ojama, but this time it was with a whole lot less venom than when he usually ordered the Ojamas around. His thoughts swirled, weighing his options on how to bring Alexis back to the light. Finally he realized there was only one way to go, but did he have the guts to do it? Chazz walked over to his dresser, _Jaden I'd hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but you've let me no choice, I'm tired of always taking back seat to you, especially with Alexis. _Chazz found a small lockbox in his sock drawer, and unlocked it.

It might have seemed impossible but it was true. Chazz had snuck a gun into to Duel Academy. His hand shook furiously as he loaded the bullets, _Chazz are you nuts _his heart tried to get into contact with him, _you're talking about a persons life here for God's sakes is Alexis really worth all that much? _His head told him otherwise, _That slacker has stepped over his bounds for the last time, now he's gonna pay for it! _Chazz went with his head, Jaden would pay with his life, it was time that Jaden feel the pain Chazz was feeling. Chazz silently closed the door to his room, and began to walk down the stairs, to the door of the White dorm, he'd search everywhere to find the woman he loved and the man he detested.

**In the woods:**

"Alexis, stay close, those Society freaks could be anywhere, and I won't lose you again" Jaden said, guiding Alexis to the Slifer dorm. Alexis nodded, though she didn't care if the Society did find Jaden and herself, she knew Jaden wouldn't go down without a fight, but most importantly she finally knew that Jaden loved her, she didn't care about anything else at the moment. Jaden looked back at Alexis, she looked so different in that white outfit, it just didn't suit her at all, she belonged in her beautiful blue dress, that she wore when she was an Obelisk, blue looked much better on her anyway. Yet those eyes, her eyes seemed to shine so brightly through the darkness of the woods, he couldn't help but stare deeply into them, he wanted so much to be close to her again, to kiss her again, but for now they had to keep moving or she'd be back in the Society. Finally they were able to make it back to the Slifer Red Dorm.

Jaden kicked the door open, "Sy, Hassleberry?" He asked, "You guys in here?"

Syrus spoke up, "yeah Jay we're here, what's the problem?" "we have to leave now, pack up your stuff and let's go!" Jaden demanded. "Woah, hold on there Sarge" Hassleberry broke in, "if we're gonna leave I think we should know…" he was cut off by Alexis stepping into the room. "Alexis?" both Syrus and Hassleberry asked, they looked over at Jaden, "Jaden please tell me she didn't get you too!" Syrus pleaded, "No Sy" Alexis came over to her blue haired friend rubbing the top of his head, "he saved me, he freed me from the Societies control, it's me now Syrus." Syrus looked to his pal Jaden, "Really? How'd ya do it Jay huh, tell me please please please!" Syrus begged, Jaden went red, "well you see Sy… Uh that is… I mean that uh… Nevermind, come on we gotta go!" Jaden said now more demanding, "Why are we running sarge?" "Because Hassleberry, those Society goons are gonna come looking for us, looking for Alexis, and this is the first place they'll look."

Syrus had a breakdown, "Oh please, Jay don't let them get us, I don't wanna see the light, I hate white anyways." "Calm down Sy, if we leave now we've got a chance now let's go!" Jaden said, "No Sarge" Hassleberry jumped in, "we'll stay here, you take Alexis and run, don't worry about us I'll take on all those Society geeks." "Hassleberry think for a second would you" Alexis finally broke in, "there are way more of them than there are of you, so be smart, if you duel them you'll eventually lose and get brainwashed as well, and trust me that's not something you ever want to have happen." Hassleberry looked at Jaden, _I can't just leave my best friend all alone but at the same time I don't want the Society to be chasing them forever, _"Well Hassleberry?" Jaden asked, "Are you gonna move or what?" Hassleberry nodded his head, and gathered up his duel disk and deck, Syrus did the same and then they were out the door.

"Now let's move!" Jaden ordered, "into the forest they won't find us there" Syrus suggested. "Good thinking Sy" Jaden responded, and with that they ducked into the forest area and kept on running until they were a safe enough distance away from the Red dorm, "What now Sarge?" asked Hassleberry. "We stay here for the night, each of us takes turns on watch, if you see anything suspicious even a hint of white, don't duel just wake the rest of us up and we'll leave, in the morning we head to the abandoned dorm, that should provide enough protection for a few days." They all nodded in agreement, even though the abandoned dorm was off limits it seemed like the perfect place to hide out since the Society of Light would likely search there last. "I'll take the first shift, so guys get some sleep the shifts are gonna be in 4 hour slots, I'll take shift 1 from now till midnight, Hassleberry you take the 12-4 shift and Sy you take the 4-8 shift." "What about me Jay?" Asked Alexis, "you sleep Lex, you've had a busy enough day as it is." Jaden answered, Alexis protested, "Jaden please let me help.." "No Lex, let us handle it" Jaden interrupted.

Alexis knew she couldn't fight Jaden when he made up his mind, so she just sighed and nodded then laid down, and fell asleep almost instantly, Jaden was right she was pooped. The first 4 hours went by with ease, nothing happening except for the night air moaning a little bit, Jaden looked over at his Alexis. He couldn't help but smile, his girl slept like an angel, he'd do anything for her and he'd make sure to get rid of that Society just so she could be free. A hand pressed on Jaden's shoulder, he spun around quickly and almost knocked Hassleberry on his ass. "Hey Sarge, it's my turn to relieve your post, get some shut eye my friend" Jaden Nodded, and then laid down on the grass. He looked over one more time at Alexis, he wanted so much to be next to her and decided _What the hell, what better way to make sure she's safe than to sleep next to her. _Jaden silently got up and laid down facing Alexis, closed his eyes and went to sleep. Alexis slowly opened her eyes, just as Jaden shut his she looked lovingly at Jaden.

She knew why he'd moved closer to her and she liked it. Every time she looked at his face her heart went wild, picking up it's beat making her go weak in her knees, she scooted closer to Jaden and wrapped her arms around him. Alexis would never admit it but she was scared, scared that Jaden would be the one taken away by the society, she knew how badly her former master wanted to have him in his "club" and knew that Sartorious would do anything to get his hands on the chosen duelist. "I won't let anything happen to you Jaden" she whispered, so that no one else could hear, "I know you'll protect me, and I promise to protect you." Alexis kissed him on the forehead, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**Back at Slifer Red:**

Chazz pounded on the door to Jaden's Room. "JADEN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE LIGHT! COME OUT AND BRING ALEXIS WITH YOU!" His pounding grew more violent, every time he yelled and got no response. "JADEN OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BUST IT DOWN!" there was still no answer, finally Chazz lost his composure (as if he had any to begin with). Chazz let loose with his foot and kicked down the door, splintering it in half. Flicking on the light switch he was stunned by what he saw, a bare room. No one was there, no trace of Jaden Hassleberry Syrus or even Alexis, Chazz got even more upset with his failure, he drew his gun one more time and looked at it, "I said you'd pay Jaden, and you will I promise if it takes me 6 months I'll find you I swear it! JADEN I'll GET YOU!" Chazz shrieked, and left the room.

**THE NEXT DAY IN THE WOODS:**

Jaden awoke from his slumber and to his delight he saw a beautiful pair of brown eyes gazing into his. "Well good morning" Alexis said, kissing Jaden on the forehead, making Jaden blush, he was still getting used to having Alexis' love and this kissing thing still felt a little strange. "Awww how cute" Syrus broke in with a childish voice, "Sam Hill sarge, we've been waiting 30 minutes for you to get up!" Hassleberry said with a bit of impatience in his voice, "Typical Jaden guys" Alexis stated, "he'll sleep through a roaring hurricane" Jaden just pushed himself up off the ground. He knew his friends meant well and that's all he cared about, "Alright guys, come on let's get moving" with that he picked up his jacket and began to lead the three others through the forest.

Jaden and the gang made their way through the brush and trees with a quick pace. Jaden was very nervous, borderline paranoid _it's my fault_Jaden thought to himself, _I've gotten them all into this and now I've gotta get them out _he continued to lead. But his steps were slowed by his own doubts and fears and soon both Syrus and Hassleberry had passed him up. Alexis could see something was wrong, Jaden was moving slower, she doubled back to him, "Jaden are you ok?" she said taking his hand in hers, Jaden just stared out into the woods, "Jaden?" she asked again, Jaden finally looked back at her. He shook his head, "No Lex, I'm not I've dragged all three of you into this mess, it's all my fault Lex" he bowed his head, trying to avoid her eyes, "Lex I should have stopped you from dueling Chazz, I almost lost you completely to the Light and why because I was too scared to step in for you in that duel, I don't know how you could ever forgive me for that." Drops of water dampened the dirt beneath them, his body was shaking, "and now Lex, I may lose all 3 of my friends to that Society because I was too stupid to try to stop it!" He couldn't talk anymore he just turned away from Alexis, but she kept a death grip on his hand, "I don't deserve you Lex, you deserve to be with someone who'll actually take care of you." He tried to break free from Alexis again, she just sighed and with her right hand turned his head towards her. "Jaden" Alexis began, "nothing that happened was your fault, do you understand that?" "I was brainwashed into the light by Chazz, there was nothing you could have done to stop it"

Jaden opened his mouth to speak, but Alexis just closed it by placing her fingers over his lips, "stop worrying about it Jaden, it's not your fault." Jaden kept his stare on her, "how can you say that Lex?" "Because, my heart tells that Jaden, and I know my heart belongs to you, I love you Jaden Yuki, and I promise I'll always be there for you" Alexis answered. Jaden stammered, "Alexis I…I…" she just placed her two fingers back over his lips again. She lifted up her head to his and kissed him full on the lips. Jaden deepened it, wanting so much to show how much she meant to him, he wrapped his arms around her back, and she had hers around his neck. They broke out of it for a few minutes and then went back, but they were cut short a voice came from behind the bushes right outside the abandoned Dorm "Aww isn't that sweet!" they both recognized that gruff tone, Chazz had found them. "I knew I'd find you here Jaden" Chazz said emerging from the bush, Jaden went stone faced at him.

"RUN SARGE!" Hassleberry said, jumping out from behind the same bush, taking Chazz to the ground. Chazz grunted "GET OFF ME HAYSEED!" But Hassleberry had him pinned to the dirt which gave both Alexis and Jaden a chance to run. Hassleberry wasn't so lucky, Chazz pulled the gun out of his vest and cracked Hassleberry on the forehead with it. Hassleberry's body went limp as he slumped off of Chazz, but both Alexis and Jaden were able to escape. Chazz growled in anger, muttering a few curse words under his breath. He looked around but there was no sign of Alexis or Jaden anywhere, he then looked back to the unconscious body of Hassleberry and formed a plan, he'd take Hassleberry hostage and make Jaden give Alexis back to the Light.

**AT THE ABANDONED DORM:**

"Syrus? Syrus?" Jaden called for his friend, "You in here pal?" "over here Jay" Syrus responded putting his hand up. "I see ya, how'd you get here?" Jaden asked, Syrus shrugged, "well Hassleberry and I were running through the woods and noticed you weren't following us, Hassleberry wanted to go back and find out what happened to you guys and told me to keep running. I guess he didn't find you guys." "No Syrus" Alexis chimed in, "he found us, he saved us actually." "From what?" Syrus asked worriedly, "from Chazz Sy" Jaden answered, "Chazz found us in the woods and began to threaten us but Hassleberry jumped in and saved us" Jaden explained, "still I thought he'd be here by now." "Yeah well I haven't seen him Jay so no he's not here." "That's really weird" Jaden said to himself, and then turned back to Syrus, "Well Sy did you find anything else? Food would be nice" Jaden smiled, so did both Syrus and Alexis "Sure Jay, there's some food down the hall, I found some leftover stuff but not much, and I don't know that any of its worth eating." Alexis agreed, "Really Jaden I think we'd better think twice before really touching anything in this creepy place."

Jaden nodded his head in agreement, "Alright then this is the plan, we'll stay here until morning, hopefully Hassleberry finds his way here, after that we'll head over to Chancellor Crowler's office and tell him what's going on, but in the mean time we'll stay put, this is the last place any Society geek is gonna look." Both of his friends nodded in agreement. Soon night fell, another cold one which made it all the more uncomfortable in the dorm, to make matters worse Hassleberry still hadn't shown up. Jaden walked out of the room where his friends had long since gone to sleep and walked around the abandoned dorm for a while. He ended up stumbling upon the very same place that he'd dueled professor Banner the year before. His mind began to swirl, bringing back the ugly memories of that duel, Banner telling him all of his duels were fixed, that he really didn't win all the other duels, he also remembered Banner's final words of warning to him. Jaden shut his eyes and sighed deeply, but was broken out of it when he heard a voice. "JADEN!" an angry tone came through the broken windows of the dorm. Jaden rushed back to Alexis and Syrus to make sure they were ok. "JADEN!" the voice called again, Jaden ran to the window, and looked down. To his horror, he saw Chazz with Hassleberry's unconscious body.

"What do you want Chazz?' Jaden asked, Chazz snickered back "bring me Alexis and I'll give you back your dino friend here." Jaden froze up and thought _No I can't let Alexis be taken back by that Society, and yet at the same time I don't want my friend to be hurt, no I can't let Alexis be taken away it's too much, I'm too in love with her to lose her again, I promised I'd protect her and now I need to._ "I'll be down in a second Chazz" Jaden answered, and left the room kissing Alexis on her cheek before he left. "I love you Alexis, that's all I want you to know" he whispered and left. The Cold air whip lashed Jaden, and he walked out to meet Chazz. Chazz had an evil smirk on his face, and addressed Jaden, "Where's Alexis Dork?" asked Chazz, "You're not getting your hands on her, and your certainly not going to hurt my friends Chazz, that much I promise you, now let Hassleberry go and deal with me!" Jaden demanded, "I don't think so where's Alexis?" Chazz demanded back, "Let Hassleberry Go!" Jaden demanded again, "WHERE'S ALEXIS?" Chazz shouted, "NOT ON YOUR LIFE CHAZZ SHE'S FREE AND SHE'S NOT GOING BACK!" Jaden angrily shouted back,

Chazz was beginning to really tick him off. "Not on my Life, well what about his life Jaden" Chazz smirked and pulled out the gun that was hidden in his jacket. Jaden took a step back, "Chazz are you nuts? How the hell did you get a gun into Duel Academy?" "I have my ways now get me Alexis or I'll put a bullet in Hassleberry's head!" Chazz said placing the gun next to Hassleberry's right temple. "Chazz this is crazy, you're gonna kill someone over a girl?" asked Jaden, "I'll do anything for Alexis Jaden, will you?" "Yes I will Chazz, now put the gun down before you do something stupid!" Jaden demanded, "Not a chance Jaden, get me Alexis and I'll let Hassleberry go." _What am I gonna do, I can't lose Alexis but I can't just let Chazz kill Hassleberry for her, No No there's only one thing I can do._

"Chazz you let Hassleberry go and I'll go inside and get Alexis ok?" "I don't think so slacker, get Alexis first" Chazz countered, Jaden stood his ground, "Put Hassleberry down, and I'll get her deal? Or we can try it your way, and just kill each other, it's your choice." Chazz mulled this over, "fine Jaden you've got 10 minutes to bring Alexis to me, if not Hassleberry here is gonna be takin the bullet train straight to hell got it?" Jaden looked at Chazz again stone faced, "fine Chazz that's the deal." With that Chazz placed Hassleberry on the dirt, but as he looked back up he saw a red Jacket flying at him. Jaden threw his Jacket at Chazz and began to race towards him, he dove at Chazz taking him to the dirt as well. He was now in control, the fight had commenced and Jaden had taken an early lead, slamming Chazzs' body repeatedly into the hard ground. He screamed some profanities at Chazz as he balled his fist and slammed it across Chazzs' face, breaking Chazzs' nose instantly causing blood to fly all over the place. Chazz swung back from the ground, but missed he tried with his gun hand and missed again, Jaden landed a few more blows to Chazzs' face causing even more blood to fill up his face.

One more blow would have knocked Chazz out cold, and would have given the chance for Alexis Hassleberry Syrus and Jaden to get away. But just then Chazz gained the upper hand, he was able to break out of the daze that the Jaden's blows had forced him into and finally steadied his gun against Jaden's left shoulder. Just as Jaden was about to land the final blow to Chazzs' face, a loud crack was heard, Jaden stopped for a second. Alexis woke up from her slumber and looked down to the fight. Jaden looked at Chazz again, "how…could you?" he weakly forced out, and then slumped to the ground with a small hole going through his right shoulder. Chazz had shot Jaden, and now Jaden was in great danger of losing his life.

Chazz sat paralyzed with fear for a few minutes, he couldn't believe what he'd just done. Sure he could be mean, and yeah he was a jerk but never did anyone think he'd go so far as to shoot another person for having something he didn't. Jaden's blood was on his hands now, and with a look of what have I done, Chazz took off from the scene. Alexis was also in a state of shock, "Jaden? JADEN!?!" Alexis shouted, "hang on I'll be right there." She ran over to Jaden's now unconscious body, and with tears flooding her eyes swept him up into her arms. Crying profusely, she had to act quickly or Jaden would die, she took the scarf that was in her jacket (her mother's) and tightly wrapped it around Jaden's shoulder to try to stop the bleeding. Syrus had heard the shot too, and ran downstairs and out the dorm to see the damage, horrified as well he went to the opposite side of Alexis, and looked at her.

"Lex is he… Is he…" "Not Yet Sy" Alexis said, still in shock, "but if we don't hurry he will be." "Alright Lex, what do we need to do" "he needs medical attention immediately Syrus, but there's no one around here so we've got to get him into the Chancellor's office." "Right" Syrus answered, just then Hassleberry woke up, "SAM HILL!" he screamed as he saw Jaden, "What happened here Private Lexi?" "Chazz shot him!" Alexis sobbed, "We've gotta help him" "Yes Ma'am" Hassleberry answered, "what do you need me to do?" "Help me lift him up and let's get him to the Chancellor's office!" Alexis ordered, trying to be as strong as possible but the tears kept flowing down her face. _I can't live without you please don't give up Jaden _Alexis though to herself, "Let's move it guys!" Alexis insisted, the 2 boys complied and they went off to Chancellor Crowler's office.

**AT THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE:**

Chancellor Crowler was up late grading papers, when suddenly he heard a knock at his door. _Well who could that be at this hour? _The Chancellor thought, "Chancellor" a panicked voice came from the other side, "Please let us in." "Alexis?" Crowler questioned, and opened the door, finding a very distressed Alexis on the other side. "Please Chancellor something's happened I need your help!" she pleaded with him, usually Crowler would shoo people away at this hour but he could tell something was very wrong, Alexis never looked this distressed before. "Right away Alexis now what can I do for you?" "It's Jaden" began Alexis, "I thought you hated him?" the Chancellor questioned, "No I don't!" Alexis responded, she wanted to tell him that she in fact loved him but she'd wait on that for a while. "Please Chancellor, you have to help, Chazz… Chazz shot him!" Alexis blurted out falling to the floor.

Crowler took a few steps back, "What? SHOT?" Crowler said stunned, "there's no guns allowed at this school is that even possible?" He looked to Alexis, and comforted her, "There there Alexis, of course I'll help him where is he?" "He should be here any minute" as if she was a psychic a knock came at the door, "Crowler?" shouted Hassleberry, "You in there?" "Yes of course" Crowler answered, what he saw shocked him. Jaden was lying unconscious in the arms of both Hassleberry and Syrus, "Where do we put him?" asked, Syrus his voice was trembling. Crowler froze for a second, then he regained himself and instructed them both, "Put him on the couch, I'll call in a helicopter and we'll get him to the hospital." "Thank you Chancellor" Alexis said rising up off the floor, she glanced over at Hasslberry and Syrus, as she watched them carefully lay Jaden down, and she also saw Crowler dial for the Air lift. She was still very shook up about the whole situation, her body began to shake violently, as she ran over to Jaden. "Jaden please don't die." She said flinging herself over his unconscious body, the tears came flooding back to her face.

"Oh my dear Alexis" Crowler said coming over to her placing a hand on her back. She turned back to Crowler, "I promise he'll be alright, and anyways since when do you care…" a tick went off in his head as he moved in closer, "You love him don't you my dear?" Alexis just nodded, Crowler, though he didn't like Jaden, anted to be there for Alexis at the moment, in less than 24 hours she'd been through more than most people go through in a year. A silence fell on the room, it was broken when Alexis spoke, "I need to call my brother" she said. "Of course Alexis" Crowler spoke up, and gave her the phone in the office. She dialed Atticus' room. Atticus picked up "Hello?" "Atti" she said her voice was in shambles, "Sis, where are you, you sound upset." "Just come to the Chancellors office." Alexis demanded, "What's wrong?" asked Atticus, "just get over here now." Alexis said hanging up, Atticus didn't waste any time he dropped his guitar and ran over to the Chancellor's office.

"I think I'd better call Bastion" Syrus insisted, "Of course" Crowler said, he was being unnaturally generous. Syrus dialed in Bastion's number (A/N: remember this is before, he turned to the society too). Bastion picked up the phone, "Bastion Misawa speaking" he began, Syrus almost jumped on Bastion's greeting, "Bastion, please come over to the Chancellor's office, its Jaden." Syrus explained, Bastion almost instantly hung up the phone and sprinted over to the office. Atticus got there first and saw his sister in tears. "Sis? SIS!" Atticus said running over to the couch, sweeping his sister up in a hug. "Atti" she sobbed, it's good to see you. "Wait a minute Sis, since when…" Atticus realized that her sister was no longer being cold, "how did you break out of the Society's control?" He asked looking to the couch, "JADEN?" he screamed, "What happened to him Sis, why is he sleeping?" "He's not sleeping Atti" the tears crept back in her eyes, "He's He's…." Her tears came out even stronger than before. Atticus rushed over to her, "Alexis if he's not sleeping" "He's unconscious!" Said Crowler, "and if we don't do something now, we'll lose him." Atticus looked back at his sister, "How'd this happen Sis?" Atticus asked.

"Chazz… Chazz shot him!" Alexis said, burying her face in his jacket. "Sh-shot" Atticus stammered, "but why?" Atticus stared at his sister in disbelief. "Well we don't know for sure" Hassleberry chimed in, "All we know is that, the dirt bag is still on the run." He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, "DAMN! He said pounding on the small coffee table, I've had just about enough of that Chazz, I'm gonna find him and believe me he'll wish Jaden had finished him off.." Hassleberry roared, Atticus settled him down, "Cool off, my Sister doesn't need this right now!" "Atticus, I don't care about anything else but getting Jaden back, if we lose I…I." He soothed her by stroking her hair, "Sis nothing is gonna happen to him…" suddenly a light went off in his head, "You're in love with him aren't you Lex?" Again Alexis just nodded, there was nothing she wanted to hide from Atticus.

"Jaden!" Bastion said, busting through the doors. "What happened here Syrus?" Bastion asked, Syrus explained to Bastion what happened. "Damn him!" Bastion shouted, "but I say we go after the source we need to take down Sartorious!" "NO!" Shouted Alexis, "taking him down isn't possible, what we need to do right now is make sure Jaden is safe, we need to protect him guys, that's all if we go rushing after either Chazz or Sartorious we'll just be hurting the chances Jaden will survive, so we stay and then we'll form a plan." Jaden groaned, "is he waking up?" Alexis asked hopefully, "No Alexis" Bastion said, "I'm sorry to say that is just a reflex, he's still out cold we need that air lift now!" He demanded. "I called them twenty minutes ago, so they should be here soon." Crowler said, "Very good" Atticus answered. A small hum came over the school. "That must be the escort" Hassleberry stated, "Let's move it Double time Soldiers!" He ordered, and with Syrus and Bastions help he scooped up Jaden's unconscious body and rushed him up to the chopper on the roof. "You're gonna be fine Jaden" Alexis said to Jaden, knowing full well he couldn't hear her. "I won't let anything happen to you." Soon they made it to the roof, and within seconds they were on the helicopter headed to the hospital.

**Back at the White Dorm:**

Sartorious grabbed his head and doubled over in pain. "What was that?" he wondered, "I felt as if something terrible happened that shifted Jaden's destiny." He sighed and went to his tarot cards. "Master!" a white student came rushing in, "What is it now?" asked Sartiorious _honestly these students can be such a bother sometimes _he sighed to himself. "It's about Jaden Yuki master" Sartorious spun around, "Well go on" he demanded, "I was out and I heard a loud bang in the forest, when I ran over towards the shot, I saw Chazz holding a weapon and Jaden laying on the ground motionless, Master I think Chazz shot him." Sartorious gave a wide-eyed stunned look after a few minutes he spoke, "Right, ready my Plane!" he ordered, "Of course Master" the student answered and ran off to get his plane ready for takeoff. "Though he may be constantly interfering in my plans, and with my students and he also is a very great threat to me but I must make sure he'll survive, he is the chosen one and he must live!" with that Sartorious left, "What have I done?" he asked, "I never wanted things to go this far!" he exclaimed on his way to the hospital, "It's all my fault" he sobbed, "Oh dear God what have I done" he placed his head in his hands as the plane flew out of sight.

**A/N: SO FINALLY CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! CHAPTER 3 TO COME, I'M SURE JADEN WILL BE OK! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the Reviews! I like the fact you were all so very surprised at the actions sequences of last chapter, (I won't say them in case you haven't read it yet) OK so now to Chapter 3, and the search for Chazz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 3: Comatose**

_Bang! _The loud gunshot still rang in the ears of Alexis Rhodes, keeping her in a mild state of shock though she was feeling better since the helicopter arrived. She stayed right at Jaden's side throughout the entire trip to the hospital, the others just sat in dumfounded at Alexis' showing of emotion for Jaden. Jaden still lay unconscious and the machine he was hooked up to was monitoring his health. _If only I had been strong, if only I hadn't gotten distracted by all of Chazzs' talk we wouldn't be in this mess! _Alexis thought to herself, the tears were still staining her cheeks, and she wanted so much for this nightmare to be over and to have Jaden open his beautiful brown eyes again. She grasped his hand tightly hoping he would grasp back and that he would recover before they got to the hospital. It was to no avail, Jaden was still unconscious but got a chuckle out of everyone when he muttered something about a trap card. Even Alexis had to laugh at that, even after being shot his mind was still on dueling, and it was also a good sign that there was some brain activity. But everyone knew there was still a long way to go and Jaden was still a long way from being safe.

Meanwhile, on a plane not too far away from the air lift helicopter, Sartorious still sat with his head in his hands. Though part of him liked the fact Jaden was shot, most of him realized how far things had gone and how much he was to blame for this. Small tears fell out of his eyes, he couldn't believe that the one duelist able to defy destiny might be gone before he [Sartorious could test him. Yet there was much more than just a test at stake, Sartorious knew that Jaden was an extremely gifted young man, in fact, part of him longed for Jaden to consider Sartorious a friend. The light of destruction part that controlled him though continuously tried to get Sartorious to reconsider his idea of visiting Jaden. _This is our chance to take the world by force _the light said inside his brain, _turn around now and we can show everyone the light. _But that voice seemed so distant and it seemed to cruel to try a cheap stunt like that when there was obviously no one else who could oppose him. While these thoughts raced through his head a phone rang.

"Hello" Sartorious answered, "OK tell me right now what's going on Sartorious!" barked Aster Phoenix on the other side. "Why did you take off in such a rush, yes I knew it was your plane, so where are you headed?" asked Aster impatiently, "Aster please" Sartorious voice came over his end of the phone. "I need to tell you something" Sartorious cleared his throat, "The reason I took off in such a rush, well it's Jaden you see…" Sartorious felt a tremor arise in his voice, his arm began to shake next, his stomach knotted, what he'd forgotten to realize in his haste was that no one at the hospital would be too happy to see him. "Sartorious you still there?" Aster asked again, "Yes sorry Aster, where was I?" Sartorious asked, he'd forgotten where he'd left off, "You were saying something about Jaden Sartorious, what was it?" Aster continued to question, "Right, Jaden well you see Aster Jaden has been shot, by Chazz Princeton." Aster dropped the phone and clutched his chest as his heart seemed to get a burning sensation. He regained himself and went back to the phone.

"Wha-What'd you say?" Aster choked out, still in disbelief of what had just transpired. "Aster Jaden's been shot, he's unconscious" Sartorious reiterated, "I'm going to the hospital too!" Aster said on the other line, "NO please wait…" Sartorious ordered, but it was too late the line had gone to a dial tone so Aster was well on his way to the hospital by boat. "Oh dear" Sartorious spoke, "how can I even face those students? They're all going to blame me for this as well they should, especially Alexis." "Pilot!" Sartorious snapped to the cockpit, "how much longer until we are there?" he asked, "I don't know sir" the pilot responded, "barring any major complications I'd say about an hour." Sartorious drew in a deep breath, and exhaled, crossing his arms behind his head "Very good pilot, stay on this course" "Yes sir" the pilot answered. Sartorious shut his eyes, and pondered how he could explain all of this to the friends of Jaden Yuki.

Below Sartorious Asters boat hummed quietly in the water treading a long at a steady pace. Even Aster had to wonder, why he was going to visit Jaden. He really didn't like him all that much, though he'd gained a lot of respect for Jaden after he lost to him a few weeks ago. He still vividly remembered that duel, Jaden's new monsters that no one had ever heard of before. His contact fusion, that seemed to be unfair but was "totally legit", and the way he was able to pull out the victory with his special spell card and increase the strength of his Flare Neos, to defeat Asters Dogma. These memories made it hard for Aster to concentrate, he was infuriated by the loss and at the same time he was almost happy Jaden beat him. Jaden had reminded him of how much fun dueling was and how great it was to be a pro-duelist. Not just any pro-duelist, but a world renowned one, after all he was Aster Phoenix, the best duelist on the pro circuit, and never once was beaten that was until Jaden Yuki came along.

He hoped Jaden would be OK, though Jaden was immature and could be a real thorn in his side, Aster knew Jaden was just trying to be a friend to him, and what was so wrong with that? Aster chastised himself, for being so snobbish around Jaden and his friends, he wished he could take back every mean and hurtful thing he'd said during their 2 duels together, as his ship continued through the ocean towards the hospital.

**At the Hospital:**

The Helicopter landed atop the hospital rather roughly jolting everyone on board, causing them to be thrown from their seats though Jaden stayed put being strapped down. When they landed 2 doctors came out and greeted the passengers, along with 2 nurses who quickly lifted Jaden out of the Helicopter and on to a gurney. The head doctor came up first to address the group of students, "What do we have?" he asked, "Hello Doc, Sergeant first class Hassleberry code name Tyrano here reportin for duty, my pal here got shot by another guy named Chazz in the left shoulder" the doctor went over to examine the wound, "it looks like a clean shot right through the left shoulder, my early prognosis is that he probably won't be able to use it ever again" this caused everyone to gasp. The doctor went back to the wound, and saw the scarf wrapped tightly around it, "hmmm… who did this?" he asked, Alexis stepped forward.

"I did sir, Alexis Rhodes" she answered the doctor starred at her "a job well done Ms. Rhodes, this tourniquet you've established not only saved him from loss of blood but also you may have prevented him from losing mobility in his arm." "Well I care for him very deeply doctor" Alexis blushed, she couldn't believe she just said that in front of all those people, the doctor nodded, "Alright people let's get him into surgery" with that the doctor and 2 nurses grabbed the gurney and began to move it, Alexis latched on but was stopped by the doctor. "I'm sorry miss, but I'll have to ask you to wait with your friends, you've helped out enough, let the professionals take it from here." Alexis shook her head, "No doctor, I'm sorry but I'm not leaving his side for a second!" she would have been dragged into the O.R. (Operating Room), if Atticus had not come up behind her. "Sis" Atticus began "you've done all you can, the doctors have to take it from here, if you're there you'll only get in the way" She turned to her big brother with glistening eyes, "How could you say that Atti? I can't lose him, I need him, please don't stop me." She tried again, to go with Jaden's body, but was this time grabbed at the waist by Atticus who had to forcibly restrain her.

She kicked and punched at Atticus and screamed at him to let her go, but it was too late, they'd already taken Jaden into the hospital. Alexis began to weep uncontrollably, Atticus wrapped her in an embrace, which calmed her nerves. She was still shaking, her head was full of doubts, Would Jaden live? Would they be able to save his arm? Would he ever be able to Duel again? All these thoughts began to clutter in her head until she could no longer think straight, what was he doing to her? Yeah sure she loved him, but until this time she really didn't know how badly she needed him. "Jaden please.." she whispered, before the tears came back. In some respects, she felt responsible for what had happened.

The group went into the waiting room. Though each one of them were extremely tired, none of them wanted to go to sleep, they wanted to make sure Jaden was OK before any of them rested. Hassleberry and Syrus sat together and watched the TV with some crappy reception and some crappy show. Bastion found an abacus and began doing some random mathematical calculations on it. However, Alexis only stared at the ground, while Atticus went to the vending machines and returned with 2 cans of soda and some chips. He smiled deviously and placed the cans on Alexis' cheek making her jump in surprise. WHACK! He felt her palm full force collide with the back of his head, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT ATTI? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE MOOD?" her thoughts were still occupied with Jaden, Atticus sure could be clueless sometimes. Atticus regained himself, and the can of soda he dropped and sat next to his little sister. "I'm sorry Sis" Atticus said, "I just was trying to get your mind off of Jaden"

"WELL DON'T!" She screamed crossing her arms across her chest, and looking away from Atticus. Atticus could tell she was really upset by this whole turn of events, he moved in and kissed her cheek lightly, "Sis talk to big bro, what's up? You used to love that joke when we were kids" Atticus kept his gaze on her. After about 2 minutes of silence she spoke, "I'm sorry Atti, I just feel awful this al could have been avoided if I was stronger I just feel like… it's… it's…" She broke down in tears again wrapping her arms around Atticus. "It's all my fault" she sobbed, "if only I was stronger, I could have beat Chazz, but I was weak and now look what's happened, it's all because of me" her tears got even stronger. Atticus tilted her head up, "Sis you can't be serious right? How is any of this your fault? It was all him, he shot Jaden, he was the weak one, please stop blaming yourself for this" Atticus' voice again soothed Alexis. It was amazing most of the time Atticus could be a complete moron (for lack of a better word), and he could be kind of obnoxious but now he was caring and sympathetic he was still being her big brother with some of his antics, but he had changed significantly he was doing his best to keep her spirits up.

A small grin spread across her face, she was coming out of it, Atticus smiled back, "I promised you he'd be fine and have I ever let you down? I always said you'd be a great duelist, and look at you now." Her smiled grew wider, "thanks Atti" she hugged him again, she really needed him to do that. She took the soda Atticus had pressed against her cheeks. Her throat was so dry since the shooting she guzzled down the soda so quickly that the carbonation made her hiccup and then let out a rather un-lady like belch. She blushed violently after she let it out, everyone turned to her and blinked, "Where'd that come from?" Atticus asked, "never heard you do that before" he chuckled, she got steamed at him but had to giggle, "I'm not really sure Atti" was all she could get out before going into a complete state absolute uncontrollable laughter along with everyone else in the waiting room. It was funny but such a rude outburst, had immensely changed the spirits in the room, from sad to happy. Alexis mind wandered to the O.R. _What are they doing in there, I hope he's OK, please Jaden stay strong, I know you can do it! _

She sat and closed her eyes, she was tired as ever. After all so much had happened in the last few days that centered around her that it really wore her out, she dozed off and in a few minutes was fast asleep on Atticus' shoulder. Atticus looked at her little sister, and remembered the times when they were little, how she'd never give up when they dueled, and how determined she was to be a great duelist. He was always concerned about her though, she pushed a lot of guys aside, and her love life seemed to be in the doldrums for a long time, until he met Jaden Yuki. Even though he was possessed by Nightshroud and his memory was a bit fuzzy he still remembered how much Alexis supported Jaden in the duel and how clear her affections for him came through. Not only that but also how she seemed to get so flustered when they would talk about Jaden. He smiled just thinking about it, finally his little sister had another man in her life that she loved, this was great now Atticus wouldn't have to try to set her up with other boys and watch as they would be shot down by Alexis' stubbornness. She began to stir next to him, he looked over at her face it seemed to be one of fear. _What is she dreaming about_? He wondered, _It certainly doesn't look good whatever it is, _"Alexis? Alexis?" he nudged her trying to wake her up.

**Alexis' Dream:**

_Alexis wandered in a dark void, she was trapped alone and isolated. She looked around "Boy this is creepy!" she said, "where am I?" suddenly she saw a lifeless figure on the ground, and ran over to it, as she neared a panic gripped her. "JADEN! JADEN! HOLD ON JADEN!" she sprinted but seemed to be going nowhere, as she looked down she saw her legs were stuck. "JADEN!" She screamed even louder, "HANG ON! PLEASE!" she fought harder but her legs just seemed to get deeper into whatever it was she was in. Torrents of tears began to run down her Face, "JADEN!" She screamed, "I LOVE YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_Suddenly a huge flash of white began to wrap itself around him, Alexis knew what this was. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shrieked, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she tried to break free even harder and finally did, she used every last bit of muscle to sprint over to him. What she saw made her sob even harder, Jaden was white, not just white but pale. "Jaden?" "Jaden?" she slapped his face, "Wake up please wake up!" She bent herself over his body hoping to get some sign of life from him. When he inhaled a great sigh of relief came over her, but something was different, he didn't seem to notice she was even there. It was then an all too familiar voice echoed in the void. _

"_Welcome my new servant" Sartorious sneered, Jaden stood up, "Thank you Master" he replied, falling back to one knee. "No Jaden Not you!" Alexis wept, "Please tell me it's not true" she cried, "Jaden?" He still didn't acknowledge her. "He doesn't seem to remember you Alexis!" Sartorious growled, letting out an evil laugh, "maybe if you rejoin our little group it might jog his memory!" Another laugh ensued, "JADEN!?" Alexis shrieked, as Jaden began to walk forward his back still to Alexis, his hair had become completely white, and his uniform was changing into that of the Society's. She reached out for him screaming his name even louder (if that was even possible) but he began to fade away from her. All of a sudden he vanished into the light. She fell to the ground her face flooded with tears, "I couldn't save him" she bawled, "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" "JADEN I LOVE YOU!" she shrieked. "JADEN JADEN COME BACK!" _

_END OF DREAM_

"JADEN!" Alexis yelped waking up, she felt her face it was drenched with tears, she had been crying in both real life and in the dream. She was panting deeply, her stomach was as tighter than a double knot, and her face flushed a deep shade of crimson. She made eye contact with Atticus first, since she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, he looked back. It took her a few minutes to realize everyone was looking, no starring at her. It all began when she started whimpering in her sleep, which drew Atticus' attention. Next her body began to shake and her whimpers turned into more of a sob, and then her screaming attracted everyone's attention. "Lex what was that all about?" Atticus questioned, Alexis just sat silently. "Alexis?" he asked, "I just had a really bad dream Atti" she whispered to him. She wiped her face off, and the crimson began to fade from her face as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Atticus asked again, "no Atti, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but thanks you've been great" she kissed his shoulder, he chuckled. Everyone went back to doing there own things until about 20 minutes later when the doctor came in the room. He cleared his throat as to get the attention of everyone in the room. "Hello" he addressed the group, "I'm Doctor Checkini, the one who performed the surgery on…" he scanned his clipboard, "Judan Yucky is it?" he asked mispronouncing the name, he adjusted his glasses and tried to get the name right, "I'm sorry I meant" he gasped, "Jaden Yuki, Jaden Yuki?" he asked the group each one nodding. "I'm sorry everyone, I guess I really didn't make it clear who I was once again I'm Doctor Chekini…" he was cut off by Hassleberry. "We Got that part, so why are you sorry?" he asked,

The Doctor cleared his throat again, "Oh yes sorry, I was the one who birthed him, I'm a good friend of his late fathers, and also tutored him in some aspects of the dueling realm." Everyone gave a look of sheer confusion. Alexis ran up to the Doctor, and questioned him, "Well what's going on Doc? Is he alright? Could you guys save his arm?" The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was just getting to that, now there are 2 parts to this so listen very carefully everyone: First let me say that the operation was a success, we were able to patch up the wound, and since the bullet seemed to go right through, it looks like his arm will be OK. So he will be able to duel again." A loud cheer went up from the people in the waiting room, "Wait a minute I'm not finished" the good Doctor went on. "The problem is he sustained a great loss of blood, and brain swelling, so my friends I'm sorry to tell you he's in a coma." The cheers turned to shock, Alexis' body went numb, he knees began to buckle.

"We don't know yet the severity of the coma, but my early diagnosis is that it's a mild one that he could come out of in a few weeks, but there are no guarantees." The Doctor turned to leave, but Alexis stopped him, "Can we see him?" she asked he voice was cracking, The doctor exhaled. "I don't know" the doctor said, "He doesn't seem responsive at all I asked him to squeeze my hand, and he couldn't, I asked him to say his name and he didn't, in fact I had thoughts about asking you guys about pulling the plug" the doctor began to walk away, Alexis eyes welled up yet again with tears, the doctor heard her sniffles. "However" he said keeping his back to her, "He was able to mutter just one name before I left" the Doctor turned to her, "Alexis, was all he said." Alexis' face brightened, "I'm Alexis doctor, maybe hearing my voice will wake him up, please you have to let me see him." The doctor starred at her exhaling again. He didn't say anything he just nodded, and pointed to where Jaden was resting.

Alexis took off down the hall as fast as she could. In about 10 seconds she was right outside the room where Jaden was sleeping. She took in a breath and entered through the automatic doors. She looked at Jaden lying there with his beautiful eyes closed, she ran over to him. The nurse tried to stop her, but let her go when she saw the doctor hold up his right hand. The Nurse nodded and left. Alexis gripped Jaden's right hand, again tears crept down her cheeks. Some were of happiness, others were of sadness that Jaden was still out. "Jaden you've just got to get better" Alexis whispered, "I need to see your eyes again" the tears continued, as she kissed his sleeping face. "I'll be here until you wake up, and I'll make sure I'm the first person you see Jaden" Alexis promised, she placed her head on his lap. Gripping him ever tighter, praying that soon this nightmare would be over.

**Back at the Waiting room:**

"Where is she?" asked Atticus, "Man I saw her take off with the doctor, so where'd she go?" he asked, "You got me?" Syrus responded, "Well Jay seems to be fine" Hassleberry responded. "Now let's turn our attention to that sleaze bag who shot him!" he growled, "So who's gonna help me find him? And when we do I say we beat him to within an inch of his life who's with me?" Hassleberry bellowed, trying to rouse up the group. "I AM!" Shouted Syrus, "Alright private Truesdale, now let's go find us a dirt bag." "LEFT LEFT LEFT RIGHT LEFT!" Hassleberry ordered, Atticus stood in the doorway blocking their paths. "Would you guys cool your jets for a minute?" he asked, "We don't even know where to start looking for Chazz let alone where to find him, so let's just chill OK?" "You're all wrong!" Bastion shouted dropping his abacus, "We need to go right to the source! We need to take down Sartorious, that will break the spell he has on all the other students, and plus he's the reason that we're all in this mess."

"Yeah right English Boy!" barked Hassleberry,

"Excuse me!" Bastion shot back,

"You heard me, Chazz did this and he needs to pay" Hassleberry answered, "So get in line or get out of my way!" He was about to shove Bastion when Atticus gave a shrill whistle.

"STOP IT NOW!" Atticus barked at the group of three, "You're acting like a bunch of Pre-Schoolers fighting over who gets to go down the slide first!" Atticus opened his mouth to speak again, but a voice interrupted him.

"He's right you know" the voice said, it was an all too familiar one, a low slightly lispy one, everyone turned around to see who it was. "Fighting each other isn't going to solve anything" the man stepped into the Waiting room, his blue and Grey hair illuminated first. The group averted their faces to him, Sartorious had come to the hospital, and not one person wanted to see him. _What is he doing here _Hassleberry thought to himself, _I ougtha knock that bad hair cut right off his head right now. Why would Sartorious show up? _Atticus also thought, _this doesn't make any sense. Damn you Sartorious just wait till I get my hands on you I don't care if I'm usually ducking into lockers and hiding from the likes of you, you hurt my friend and you're gonna pay _Syrus seethed. Bastion also had thoughts racing through his head, _I could take him on right now and win and we can be rid of this pest once and for all, so what's holding me back. No No, I must exercise patience then at the precise moment I will pounce. _

"So my friends where is he?" Sartorious asked, there was a silence. "Well?" He asked again. Still only silence, "Alright then I can be patient" Sartorious said, and sat down grabbing a dueling magazine in the waiting room that had Aster Phoenix's' picture on it. Sartorious would simply wait it out until the group was ready to give him a straight answer.

A/N: Alright then so the plot thickens. Is Sartorious here to start trouble? Maybe maybe not, read on and review on to find out. Thanks again for all the reviews!! Keep em Commin!


End file.
